Apple Bot (Project Horizons)
Applebot, introduced in Chapter 19 of Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons, was an AI fashioned after an earth pony filly. She resided in a room alongside pictures of Apple Bloom and her friends at various points in their life, images of technology, and a few pictures of the rest of her family. Whether Applebot was remotely operated or entirely independent from external control is unknown. All that is known is that she, or whomever was controlling her, was sentient and extraordinarily articulate. History Post-War It is unknown who constructed Applebot, though it is likely that Apple Bloom herself made the robot, since Applebot was located in a room full of Apple family memorabilia. Modern Day Applebot, was paid a large number of caps in order to decrypt EC-1101 for Blackjack. While in Blackjack's presence, Applebot took the form of a young Apple Bloom, which had a luminescent glow to it, indicating she was using an illusion spell built into her. Whenever Applebot's identity or origins was questioned, she merely gave ambiguous answers without revealing the truth to Blackjack. The robot came online, after Blackjack answered a query on a nearby terminal. The Applebot spoke with the same accent as Apple Bloom; though it never explicitly stated who it actually was, it suggested it might be her, a pony at a terminal somewhere, or a program doing what it is supposed to be doing. The Applebot was shocked that Blackjack had managed to fry her PipBuck 3000, which had been struck by lightning during a storm. The Applebot used two mechanical arms built into its shoulders to deftly remove Blackjack's damaged PipBuck and supply her with a replacement, a PipBuck designed for the Shadowbolts. Applebot recognized that Blackjack's PipBuck came from Stable 99 and questioned her about the Stable. Applebot was shocked and horrified to hear what Stable 99 had degraded into, as it was simply supposed to be a survival Stable and had no clear objective other than to maintain the population. Applebot was disabled mid-speech by automatic fire from a bounty hunter working alongside Aquarius and Aries. It is revealed much later on that the Applebot was actually a proxy of Cognitum, a self-styled Goddess from the Hoofington Core (who's primary housing at the time was, interestingly enough, a Sweetbelle bot). Cognitum used this opportunity to assess Blackjack, verify the continued existence of EC-1101, and Blackjack on a quest that would gauge her readiness for involvement in her later plans. Traits Abilities Applebot had a built in illusion spell, allowing her to take the form of Apple Bloom. She was also capable of clear speech and even used the same southern accent as Apple Bloom as she spoke. Applebot had a pair of built in mechanical arms, which emerged from her shoulder blades. These arms could be used to manipulate objects using built in tools. It was clear that Applebot had an intricate knowledge of PipBuck operation and maintenance, as she was not only to remove and disassemble Blackjack's damaged PipBuck 3000, she was also able to extract data from it and transfer it over to another PipBuck. Oddly enough, Applebot had a large store of information, which she used to explain the Office of Interministry Affairs and the purpose of EC-1101 to Blackjack, as well as look up various projects, including Project Steelpony and Project Chimera. Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Artificial intelligence